BLX-5
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = BLX-5 | model = BLX Labor Droid | kleur = Zilver Roest Bruin | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | datumgemaakt= +/- 100 BBY | datumvernietigd= | fabrikant = Serv-O-Droid | eigenaar= Geen | vervoer= | wapen= | hoogte = 1,50 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Arbeid | affiliatie= Blue Max }} 250px|thumb|Bollux met Blue Max in de Falcon BLX-5, beter bekend als Bollux, was een oude Droid die rond 2 BBY verschillende avonturen met Han Solo en Chewbacca in de Corporate Sector beleefde. Hij was één van de zeldzame Droids die zijn vrijheid had gekregen. Biografie BLX-5 werd rond 100 BBY gebouwd op Fondor door Serv-O-Droid als een BLX Labor Droid. Bollux was één van de talloze modellen, geprogrammeerd voor manuele arbeid. De meeste Labor Droids ondergingen regelmatig een Memory Wipe maar Bollux slaagde om daaraan te ontsnappen en ontwikkelde na verloop van tijd een eigen persoonlijkheid. Op Fondor kon Bollux zich makkelijk ‘verstoppen’ in het labyrint van de talloze fabrieken en dokken. Op een dag kreeg Bollux de opdracht om een sectie van de Fondor Shipyards te vrijwaren van Mynocks. Dit was een courante opdracht en toen Bollux niet meer terugkeerde, vermoedde men dat de Droids – zoals regelmatig gebeurde – was vernietigd tijdens de opdracht om een brandstoftank vrij te maken van Mynocks. Maar Bollux had de dieren opgemerkt en zich eerst verborgen gehouden om de Mynocks te observeren. Hij laadde zichzelf op en ontdekte het nest dat de populatie in stand hield. Drie weken na zijn verdwijning stapte Bollux terug de Shipyards in en vertelde het probleem van de Mynocks. Zijn oversten vermoedden dat Bollux echter was vernietigd en dachten dat het zijn opvolger was die dat rapporteerde. Nadat de Mynocks waren vernietigd, duurde het zelfs een jaar alvorens men ontdekte dat Bollux de Droid was die het probleem had opgelost. Hij mocht een Astromech Droid aflossen als ploegbaas en hield van het nieuwe respect dat hij kreeg. Bollux mocht systemen updaten en aanpassingen doorvoeren maar ondanks zijn persoonlijkheid bleek dat nieuwere modellen Bollux snel voorbijstaken qua handigheid en vernuft. Bollux leerde van deze Droids dat hij zichzelf moest aanpassen indien hij wou blijven functioneren. Voor zijn volgende job moest Bollux heel wat reizen. Hij moest overlevingkoepels voor Alpha-Team verkenners bouwen, werkte aan weercontrolesystemen en werd in Gan Jan Rue's Traveling Menagerie aangenomen als arbeider. Maar na verloop van tijd waren er weer nieuwere modellen aan het werk waardoor Bollux weer werd doorverkocht. Tijdens zijn avonturen gebruikte Bollux soms de schuilnaam Zollux. Hij belandde in een militaire unit tijdens de Clone Wars aan de zijde van de Republic en daarna was hij werkzaam als technisch adviseur op een mijnkolonie van de TrigDale Foundries. Na alweer een andere job te hebben uitgeoefend, belandde hij na een dobbelspel bij een groep van smokkelaars. Zij wisselden Bollux toen ze de Outlaw-Techs van Doc bezochten. Bollux vreesde dat de Outlaw-Techs hem zouden ontmantelen maar Doc had iets anders in gedachten met de Droid. Bollux werd aanvaard als een lid van de familie en mocht soms fungeren als proefkonijn voor Docs dochter Jessa. Bollux – zo werd hij nu door de Outlaw-Techs genoemd – kreeg aanpassingen en modificaties maar behield zijn waggelende tred. Bollux had het erg naar zijn zin maar wou opnieuw een verandering in zijn bestaan. Hij werd gekoppeld aan Blue Max, een immobiel prototype gespecialiseerd in verwerken en opslagen van data. Bollux hield Max verborgen in zijn borstkas die hij door een plaat kon openen. Bollux en Max werden snel de allerbeste vrienden en Bollux ontwikkelde zelfs ouderlijke gevoelens voor de kleine Droid. Maar Doc werd ontvoerd en Bollux en Max werden ingezet in de zoektocht naar Jessa’s vader. Ze ontmoetten Han Solo en Chewbacca op Sarlucif en reisden mee naar Orron III waar Max moest dienen om info los te peuteren uit het Datacenter van de CSA. Hoewel Solo niet veel van Droids moest weten, was hij op één of andere manier gefascineerd door de stokoude Droid waarvan hij ooit dacht dat hij op turf draaide. Bollux bewees Solo een grote dienst op Mytus VII door als ‘The Annihilator’ te fungeren in een gladiatorspel tegen de Mark X Executioner van Mirkovig Hirken. Bollux was uiteraard helemaal niet voorzien om te vechten maar door de tussenkomst van Max kon Bollux de Mark X uiteindelijk vernietigen nadat Max de zwakke punten van de Droid had doorgestuurd. De beschadigde Bollux sleepte zich doorheen Stars' End totdat hij plotseling Solo tegenkwam toen de toren bijna neerstortte en alle gevangenen waren ontsnapt. Bollux wierp zich voor Solo en ving een schot op van Uul-Rha-Shan waardoor hij onbruikbaar werd verklaard. Op Urdur vertelde Blue Max echter dat hij Bollux' persoonlijkheid had opgeslagen zodat de Droid niet verloren was. Doc schonk Bollux een nieuw en aangepast lichaam. Bollux en Max besloten om mee met Han en Chewbacca op avontuur te gaan maar ze moesten wel van Solo werken om hun reiskosten te vergoeden. Dit deden ze met brio want ze hielpen Han om de georganiseerde slavenbende van Zlarb op te doeken die tot in de hoogste echelons van de CSA reikte. Daarna trokken ze in gezelschap van Han, Chewbacca, Badure, Hasti Troujow en Skynx naar Dellalt om de verloren schatten van Xim the Despot te zoeken. Nadat ze de ‘schat’ hadden ontdekt – die enkel archeologische waarde had – besloten Bollux en Blue Max om Skynx te helpen met de schat te archiveren. Solo en Chewbacca verlieten de Tion Hegemony en de Corporate Sector. Bollux en Max bleven een tijdlang Holocards sturen naar Solo maar verloren na een tijdje het contact. Achter de Schermen * Wanneer Bollux zijn vrijheid als Droid kreeg, was een onderwerp van discussie. Sommige bronnen vertelden dat Bollux deze lang geleden kreeg, anderen zeggen dat Doc hem zijn vrijheid schonk en andere bronnen vertellen dat Bollux zijn vrijheid kreeg nadat werd ontdekt dat hij het probleem met de Mynocks had opgelost. * In het Engels werd Bollux ‘Zollux’ genoemd omdat Bollux – hoewel niet dezelfde schrijfwijze – in het Engels een bijnaam is voor teelballen. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Bollux in de Databank category:BLX Labor Droids